Surprise
by polkadotts15
Summary: What happens when Chase comes back and Zoey is dating James. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

Surprise

Surprise

Hey guys this is the second time I've written on fanfic.

Zoey and James were sitting talking when she realized that the end of the semester was coming up which meant that Chase would be coming back soon.

"James you know how before you moved in with Michael and Logan that Chase lived with them?" Zoey asked.

"Ya, Why?" James asked.

"Well you see my parents were moving to England so I went with them and then I overheard Chase said he was in love with me and so I came back to PCA to discover that he was now in England and that he would be back at the end of the semester."

"Your not breaking up with me are you?" James asked nervously.

"No I'm really happy and I actually I'm in love with you." Zoey says nervously.

"I love you too Zoey." James replies.

They lean in and kiss. When they break away James asks, "Then why are you telling me about Chase?"

"I'm telling you this because the semester is coming to an end and I know that Chase's school semester is already over which means he will be back in soon." Zoey says.

"Oh." James states.

"I have to tell him that I have a boyfriend that I am very happy with and love and that I think we are better off as friends." Zoey says.

"Ok" James replies.

A few days later Logan gets a call while making out with Quinn. (They have told everyone about their relationship.)

Quinn and Logan break apart and he looks at the caller id and it's Chase.

"It's Chase, I better take this." Logan states.

"Go ahead." Quinn says.

"Hey Chase what's up?" Logan asks.

"Hey Logan I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be at PCA tomorrow morning and please don't tell Zoey, I want to surprise her, okay." Chase tells Logan.

"Okay Chase see you tomorrow." Logan replies and hangs up.

"What was that about?" Quinn asks.

"Chase is going to be back tomorrow." Logan tells her.

"We have to tell Zoey because she is going out with James and Chase doesn't know that." Quinn says.

"Here let's call everyone and get them to come over right now and tell them."

A few minutes later Lola, Michael, Zoey and James are all in the boys dorm room.

"What's up Logan?" James asks.

"Chase is going to be back in the morning." Quinn states and Logan nods.

Everyone is quiet for a minute. Zoey then says, "Now I have to tell him that I have a boyfriend."

"Let's do it together babe." James says.

"Well all be their." Lola says.

"Okay everyone meet here tomorrow after classes and then well call Chase and get him to come over." Michael says.

"Ya." They all say.

They next morning Chase is getting out of a cab at PCA and goes to the housing office to find out he will be in a single room because Logan and Michael got a new roommate. He goes to his room to unpack because everyone is still in classes and won't be out for a few hours.

It's after school and Zoey and James are walking hand in hand to his dorm room to meet up with everyone else to call Chase and get him to come over.

They are all in the dorm room reviewing the plan. "Okay so everyone know what to do." Zoey asks.

"Yep." Everyone replies.

Logan then pulls out his phone and calls Chase to get him to come over.

A few minutes later there is a knock at the door.

Logan gets up to answer it. Everyone else just stays seated and just says hi so then Chase is a little confused. "Guys aren't you happy to see me."

Everyone nods and tells him sit down. James is sitting next too Zoey on his bed. Quinn and Logan are sitting next to each other on the couch beside Lola and Michael is sitting on his bed. Chase walks over and sits down beside Lola on the couch.

"So what's up guys." Chase asks.

"We just thought we'd fill you in on everything that is going on at PCA that you missed." Lola says.

"First off, I'm James, Logan and Michael's new roommate." James says.

"Quinn and Mark are no longer dating." Logan says.

Quinn then says, "Me and Logan are dating."

Chase is sitting their in shock.

"Vince Blake is back and PCA, but his attitude is way better." Michael says.

"I'm dating Vince." Lola states.

"That's everything isn't." Logan asks.

"Wait a minute if you all had something to tell me then I'm sure Zoey does too?" Chase asks and turns to Zoey.

"Can you just give me a minute in the hall with James, Lola and Quinn?"

"Ya sure, Zo." Chase replies.

They walk into the hall and Zoey starts freaking out. They get her to calm down and tell her it's going to be okay and that he deserves to now that she is dating James.

Lola and Quinn go back in the room.

"Where are Zoey and James?" Chase asks.

"Their just talking for a minute." Lola replies to Chase's question.

**Meanwhile in the hallway. **

"Zoey relax it's going to be okay and remember I love you." James tell her.

James leans in and kisses Zoey on the lips.

"Okay, I ready." Zoey says.

They walk back in and sit on James's bed.

"Okay look Chase remember when we said we'd try and get together when you got back." Zoey asks.

Chase replies, "Ya."

"And you asked what happened if we were seeing other people and I said that we would come to that if it happened." Zoey asks.

"Ya, but I don't get where this is going." Chase asks really confused.

"You see, I have a boyfriend." Zoey says "and it's James."

**That is the end of the first chapter of Surprise. The next chapter should be up tomorrow or later today. **


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise

Surprise

**Hey guys this is second chapter in my twoshot Surprise. **

_Last Time:_

"_Okay look Chase remember when we said we'd try and get together when you got back." Zoey asks._

_Chase replies, "Ya." _

_"And you asked what happened if we were seeing other people and I said that we would come to that if it happened." Zoey asks._

_"Ya, but I don't get where this is going." Chase asks really confused. _

_"You see, I have a boyfriend." Zoey says "and it's James."_

Everyone just sits their quiet and not sure what to say and Chase is just trying to absorb what Zoey just said.

"Chase are you okay." Zoey asks.

"So what is going to happen now?" Chase asks.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asks a little annoyed at his answer.

"Are you going to break up with him so we can be together?" Chase asks.

Everyone is shocked at Chase's question.

"No I'm not because I love him and he loves me and I'm very happy with him." Zoey says.

"Oh, Okay then. Can we still be friends?" Chase says a little hurt but no one notices

"Of course." Zoey says.

"You guys we better get to bed we have to get up early tomorrow to go shopping for our tuxes and dresses tomorrow for prom.." Logan says.

"What am I suppose to do tomorrow if you guys are all gone." Chase asks annoyed that his friends weren't going to be around to hang out with him because they already made plans.

"I don't know you could go see some other friends and see if you couldn't fine yourself a date considering that everyone here already has one." Lola says.

"Okay, I'll see you guys Saturday then." (It's Thursday to let you know and it's a long weekend.) Chase asks.

"Actually were all going to Logan's for the weekend after we get our dresses and tuxes." Michael says.

"I guess I'll go hang out with Vince then." Chase says.

"Actually he's coming with us." Lola says.

"Sorry dude we didn't know you would be back so we all made plans for the weekend and we won't be back until late Monday night." Logan says.

The next day the gang is in Beverley Hills (after shopping) at Logan's house swimming and having a great time and forgot all about Chase.

**Meanwhile at PCA. **

Chase is bored out of his mind and doesn't have anything to do.

It is now Monday night and Chase is looking forward to it because his friends are coming back. It's 7:30pm and Chase is waiting for everyone to get back when his phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello."

"Hey Chase, It's Logan look where not going to be back till 11:00pm because we got a little side tracked so you don't have to wait for us." Logan tells him.

"Oh ok." Chase answers a little sad and hangs up the phone.

It's Tuesday morning and Chase is walking up to Michael, Logan and James's room and knocks on the door. No one answers so he figures they must be in the girl's dorm. He walks to the girls dorm and no one is their either. He is staring to think where everyone is.

** Meanwhile with everyone else. **

They are just finishing up breakfast and are about to go to their first class.

It's Friday night (the night of the prom) and Chase hasn't seen any of his friends all week. He decides to get ready and go meet the guys in their room.

**Meanwhile the guys have already left. **

The guys are all on their way to pick up their dates. The guys get to the girl's dorm and knock on the door.

Zoey answers the door and says "Come on in."

The guys are all speechless at what their girlfriends are wearing.

**Meanwhile back with Chase.**

He is on his way to the girl's dorm to meet up with his friends but they have already left to go to the dance. When he gets to the girls dorm they aren't their so he makes his way to the dance where he knows they will be. When he gets to the dance he sees everyone dancing and having a good time and decides to go back to his dorm because his friends seem to be having fun without him.

A few years later they are all at graduation and Chase did get back to hanging out with his friends. Everyone is still dating who they were a few years ago and Chase is still single.

It is right at the end of the graduation when James gets called up to the podium.

Everyone is really confused. "I would to like Zoey Brooks to please come up here."

Zoey walks over to James and James turns to her, "Zoey I have loved you ever since I first saw you and I love you with all my heart."

"Oh James that is so sweet." Zoey says.

"I'm not done."

James gets down on one knee. "Zoey Maria Brooks, Will you marry me?" He asks as he pulls out the ring.

Zoey is crying but manages to get out a yes. He puts the ring on her finger and stands up and kisses her.

Now 15 years later Chase still single and watching the love of his life raise 3 beautiful kids with her husband James of 13 years. He lost her all because he went England to tell her how he felt and she came back to find him gone.

**I know it's a crappy ending but I didn't know how to end it. **


	3. Author's Note

Hey I'm going to write a new story called New Student- James and was wondering how you guys wanted it to end so review and tell me

Hey I'm going to write a new story called New Student- James and was wondering how you guys wanted it to end so review and tell me.

Polkadotts15


End file.
